


Meet the Minkus'

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World, riarkle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Filey, Love, Riarkle, fake girlfriend, farkley, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle asks Riley to pretend to be his fake girlfriend for a week.<br/>Or<br/>Where they don't have to pretend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Au: Farkle and Riley are at NYU.  
> Follow my tumblr:  
> RiarkleMedia  
> Romanticly-Riarkle  
> Or instagram: girl_meets_riarklemedia

Prompt anon: Farkle asks riley to be his fake gf au?

"Riley please." He begged.  
"No Farkle! It's too weird!" She repeated.  
"Just for a week?" He asked  
She closed her eyes, she was thinking about it.  
After all what was the worse that could happen? It was only a week.   
All she had to do was go to his family reunion and pretend to be his girlfriend. Easy. His parents didn't know anything about his personal life so they wouldn't be a problem. When she opened her eyes again he was looking at her pleadingly.  
"Riley please. I'll be your slave for a month!"  
He was desperate. She couldn't say no to him now. She smiled and nodded. When he understood that she was going to do it he jumped up and down with happiness.  
"When do we have to leave?" She asked happy he was happy.  
"Four days." He said   
Four days to plan everything?

_________________________

Riley's POV

The train comes to a stop. Outside it's all white. The snow has finally stopped falling but the whole town has been covered. Farkle takes our suitcases off the rack and starts walking off the train. I follow him closely. This town may be small but I've never been here. Farkle waits for me on the platform. I take one of the suitcases and he takes my hand. Despite my gloves my hands are cold. I welcome the warmth of his hand in mine. I look at him and see him take a deep breath. Then I hear screeching.  
"Farkle's here! Auntie he's got a girl with him!"   
A little girl that looks about 9 is jumping up and down. A bunch of people stand there smiling and waving. They all look kind.   
Farkle's grip on my hand tightens. I squeeze it back and he seems to relax.   
A girl who looks about 12 runs up to us and hugs Farkle, forcing him to let go of my hand.  
The other people seem to take example on her and walk to us. They all crowd around Farkle first and then they turn to me.  
I don't know what to say.  I don't feel prepared.Farkle takes my hand again and leads everyone out of the station and drags me through the town/village and to a big house decorated perfectly for Christmas.

Me and Farkle are sharing a room (and a bed). I thought it would make me uncomfortable but it doesn't.   
When we went back downstairs once we'd finished unpacking everyone was looking at us.  
There must have been at least 26 people in that living room. Farkle sat in an armchair and that's when I got the idea.   
"If I'm gonna do this, I'll do it right." I thought.  
I looked at him and without warning sat in his lap. I heard some people "Aww". He gave me a surprised look but I didn't explain. I just rested my head on his chest and started playing with his fingers.  
I can hear his heartbeat accelerate  and then slow back down. His family is dying to ask us about our relationship but don't, waiting for him to open the conversation.  
The little girls all look at me in a funny way. I can't tell what they're  thinking.

________________________

Farkle and I are in our bedroom planning our next moves when we hear someone downstairs call the house for dinner. He gives me an encouraging smile and we go to the dining hall.  
We are seated next to each other. The conversation goes from baseball, to politics, to College. Then Farkle seems to decide it's time to make it seem real.  
"Yeah, Riley and I actually have that class together." He says.  
They look at me and then his Aunt Patricia asks:  
"So, how long have you two been together?"  
"About six months." I answer, smiling.  
After a long talk about how we met and things like that everyone splits into different groups and talks.  
When Farkle's niece Jane tells me about her best friend I accidentally overhear Farkle's cousin and him talking.  
"So you two are in the Blue room?" He asks Farkle  
"Yeah."  
"You know what that means." He says mischievously   
"Jake, don't!" Farkle hisses  
"Come on! I wish I was in that room with Jess. No one can hear you do it in that room." Jake says to Farkle, shrugging   
"That's not true. Millie and Nick could hear us." Farkle says. I know he's blushing.  
"Yeah but not if you're quiet. Are you two regular?"

"Yeah."  
"Are you gonna... Tonight?"  
Farkle chokes, coughing.  
"What's it to you?" He asks shaking.  
Then Jake goes into a lengthy monologue on how to please a woman silently. He then explains that his wife said that she hoped we were regular because it meant we were a "healthy couple".  
Farkle then explodes laughing and changed the subject.  
I want to laugh so hard but then they'll know I was listening.

Farkle's POV

We walked up the stairs and when we reached the door she stopped. Then without warning she grabbed my face and crashed her lips on mine. I was taken aback but when I heard someone walk up the stairs and then mumble   
"Get a room"   
I understood. She kept kissing me and dragged me into the room. As soon as the door closed she backed away and went in the bathroom. Leaving me to my thoughts.  
I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to touch her. I realised right then that this was a mistake. I'd fallen in love with my best friend, again.

When she came out she was wearing the shirt we'd agree she would use as a pyjama. The sight of her bare legs made me dizzy.  
She sat next to me on the bed and looked deep into my eyes. She took a deep breath and said:  
"Ok so I thought about it and..." She paused "I want this to be realistic. I want to earn you being my slave. This is going to be fun." She grinned "So the only thing is we're going to have to act like a couple, everywhere. Even when we're alone."   
She explained that she was going to arrange that someone walk in on us "doing it". She had it all planned out.  
It was stupid but I said yes. We would kiss alot and... In the back of my mind I hoped something more would happen.  
She stood up on the bed and started jumping on it. She pulled me up with her and we started jumping on the bed. I still didn't understand what she was doing until she started moaning loudly. She was fake sleeping with me. I looked at her, wanting to laugh so bad, and when she nodded I decided to join in.  
"Farkle!" She moaned. Covering her mouth to hide her giggles.  
"Riley!" I said loudly.  
She was staring  at me and then she stopped jumping.   
She frowned, thinking hard about something. She lay down and pulled me down with her. We both lay on our backs, breathing loudly. She turned to look at me and so did I.

Riley's POV

I'd never felt this way before. All I wanted to do was kiss him. I could if I wanted. It would be like practice.  
I decided to try it. I moved my face closer to his so our lips were just inches apart. I placed on hand on his cheek and kissed him. It wasn't like in the hall this was passionate. We moved up so we were on our knees. He put his hand on my waist pulling me closer. I unconsciously licked my lips making him gasp. I did it again and he moaned this time. I moved my mouth to his neck and started softly licking, nipping and kissing that spot under his jaw I know he likes.  
He shivered and I loved it. I loved that I was in control. I moved to straddle him without moving my lips.   
He must've decided to take control because that's what he did.  
He put a hand on my ass and moved my lips back to his.


	2. Good-morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on tumblr:  
> -romanticly-riarkle  
> -riarklemedia

  
Farkle's POV  
She was asleep in my arms. I watched her chest go up and down. She looked so peaceful. Her rosy cheeks and swollen lips shone in the moonlight.  
I hadn't been able to sleep. We'd only kissed but it felt like so much more. She had initiated it and I was glad because I would never have had the courage. It might seem like I had guts but when it came to Riley I just melted inside. She had this aura, like just being around her would make you automatically happier and nicer. When she walked in a room the world became suddenly much brighter and full of hope.   
I realised that I had never stopped loving her. In the back of my mind there had always been a part of me that hoped that maybe, one day she would feel the same way about me. Even with Smackle and Leslie there had never been the passion Riley and I had showed for each other last night. All of my past relationships had ended because I started to get bored or no longer feel the spark. I realised that there had never actually been a spark.  
She turned around and nuzzled into my neck. I wanted to wake her up and kiss her but at the same time I didn't want to move from this position. Hearing her breath next to me was like finally being able to breath myself. I looked down at her and saw her look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.  
She was looking deep into my eyes with a soft look. She moved one hand up and then seemed to change her mind so she just dropped it again. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as I just watched her, she was struggling. She was still in my arms her face just a little bit lower than mine. I hoped beyond hope that she wasn't regretting last night or the deal me made.    
When she opened her eyes I realised just how much I wanted to kiss her. It was all consuming. Like I would die if I didn't.   
"Farkle?' she whispered   
"Yeah?" I whispered back  
"What happened last night..." she started  
"Don't say anything Riley. Please. I know you wish it hadn't happened but I don't. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me and..."  
I stopped straight when her lips were on mine. She tilted her head as she moved her hands into my hair. She tugged on it softly. I could feel my hunger slow down, but she pulled back. She put her forehead against mine and whispered before kissing me again:  
"I would never take it back. Farkle, it's not easy for me to trust people, guys, not since Greg...But I trust you. Always have, always will. Thank you for asking me to come with you."  
My free arm wrapped around her again and pulled her closer. That's when I realised how easy this week would be. It wouldn't have to be fake (entirely). Even the sounds Nick and his wife would hear in the evenings didn't have to be fake.  
Life with Riley just seemed so much simpler. I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to realise how she made me feel. Warm and cold at the same time. I was in love.

  
________________________________________________________

  
Riley's POV

We were the last ones downstairs. Everyone had finished breakfast.  
All I wanted to do was read my book on his lap or cuddle in front of a fire. It was the beginning of a new relationship. We agreed to keep acting like we'd been dating for six months which meant that we couldn't be too (honey moon faze) touchy feely.  
It's weird to think of Farkle as more than a friend but I don't  dislike it. The feeling of his lips on my neck or jaw, chin, lips is like being on a different planet...Pluto.   
I was sure that in a few minutes everyone would be able to see where he'd left his mark. I could feel my face grow red just at the thought of his grandmother or little nephews seeing my hickey.   
Than I realised they were all staring at Farkle. I glanced at him and saw in shock that he had the biggest purple mark just under his jaw. I wanted to laugh so bad. He turned at me frowning and I tried to discreetly tell him why his family looked so horrified. He still didn't seem to understand so when I thought no one was watching I whispered in his ear.  
He backed away his eyes widening. He looked absolutely horrified (like his family). Then out of nowhere he started laughing. Laughing so hard I could see tears forming in his eyes. He laughed so hard that I couldn't take it anymore, I started  laughing as well. Seeing his family watch us only made it funnier. They looked at us and then smiled. The tears of laughter were rolling down our cheeks. My ribs were aching. I had trouble breathing, I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. We were holding on to each other redoubling with laughter every time we looked at each other.  
"What's so funny?" I heard a voice say.  
We turned around still laughing. Standing there in the middle of the living room stood Jake and his wife. Seeing them just made us laugh again. They looked bewildered, wondering why we were laughing so much.  
My insides were starting to hurt and I think so did his. We fell to the floor trying to catch our breath. His face was red and he looked at me with a happy smile and crinkled eyes.   
He looked adorable and all I wanted to do was scream to the world that we'd kissed. It's such an intense feeling. It's like floating but at the same time being grounded by how much you want to be with him. Always...

Farkle's POV

When the doorbell rang I just assumed it was the post or some neighbor. I was in no way prepared to hear a bunch of voices I knew, extremely well.  
I recognized their voices immediately and so did Riley because she looked at me with utter panic spread all over her face.  
We turned around and there stood her parents, Auggie, Lucas, Zay and of course Maya.


	3. What the HELL is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on tumblr : riarklemedia

We turned around and there stood her parents, Auggie, Lucas, Zay and of course Maya.

They looked at us in shock. They were probably wondering why we were sitting so close, on the floor, her hand on my chest.   
We had to fix this now. We had to tell them to go along with it before they blew it. Once again I was regretting the lying I'd done to get Aunt Patty off my back.  
Riley took action first. She got up ran to Maya and hugged her, then Lucas,then Zay, then her family. As she did it they looked at her undecidedly. When she'd hugged them all she eyed them one by one then walked back towards me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

Riley's POV

I avoided being alone with Maya. I knew what she would say. She was following me, trying to get me alone. I made sure there was always someone from Farkle's family. She wouldn't blow this for Farkle.   
I'd told her to go along with it and she had but she wanted to find out what was happening. Our first official day at the Minkus household and this had happened. Why were they here anyway?   
Lost in my thoughts I forgot to follow some old man who was Farkle's uncle or great-uncle. I was left in the room with Maya. She was walking towards we, clenching her fists.  
"Farkle!" I yelled, but it was too late.  
She put a hand over my mouth and dragged me into a closet under the main-stairs.  
At first it was dark. When she turned the lights on I was surprised to find the place bigger than I'd pictured. It actually had a bed in it!  
"What the HELL is going on?" she hissed  
"Nothing." I said avoiding her eyes.  
"Nothing? You told us to go along with it! What is it?" she was whispering but I could tell she was angry at me.  
"Farkle asked me to be his fake girlfriend for the holiday." I still hadn't looked up.  
"And you said yes? Riley this is really stupid. You know how dangerous this situation is?"she had calmed down now  
"It's not. I'm glad he asked me Maya." I could feel myself blush.   
I knew I was about to tell her something I hadn't figured out myself.  
"Wh-- Riley what happened?" she looked worried.  
"Maya, we kissed." It felt good to admit  
"Of course you did hun, you had his family watching." She didn't understand what I meant.  
"No, Maya, we kissed, when we were alone."

She looked at me and then smiled.  
"How much?" she asked her grin widening by the second  
"How much what?"  
"How much do you like him?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"I-" I was cut off by Farkle calling out my name.   
Without hesitation I ran out and found him looking around. I smiled when I saw his distressed expression. I walked up to him from the back and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped and then relaxed. I put my chin on his neck and breathed in. His scent invaded all my senses and all I wanted to do was tell him...  
He laughed nervously and turned around forcing me to let go of him. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to be in his arms, feel his lips on mine and the shivers I get whenever our skin brushes accidently.   
"Riley, we weren't done talking!" I hear Maya say.

___________________________________________

Farkle's POV

Tonight everyone, collectively decided to watch nightmare before Christmas. The kids sat on the floor, the older people on the sofa and the rest on chairs. People let me and Riley sit on the armchair,together. She was sitting on my lap her arms around my neck, head on my shoulder. We were so close, I could smell her hair and it smelled like heaven. Like cherries, chocolate, happiness and Riley.

_________________________________________________

She was sitting on the stairs alone. I'd woken up, surprised to find the bed empty. I slowly crept out of the room and saw her there. She had her head in her hands and was muttering to herself. She didn't hear me as I walked towards her. I couldn't understand what she was saying but I did manage to hear:  
"... this... wrong with... I...not ... this... is...wrong with... always... why...this is..."  
I look at her waiting for her to notice me. When she doesn't I sit next to her. She jumps and looks at me. Her eyes are wide and exhausted. The moonlight shines on her face just enough for me to see her go red. Her eyebrows come together forming the most worried and shocked look I've ever seen on her face. I can see her trembling.   
I take her hand in mine and she's still staring right at me. She's trembling but I can tell it's not because she's cold. She looks nervous or...petrified.   
"Wh-What are you doing up this late?" I ask   
She looks away for a second before looking back at me.  
"I was just thinking to myself."   
That's when I notice the tear that's falling down her cheek. I raise my hand to cup her face. I wipe away her tear with my thumb. I can't stop myself from moving my gaze down to her lips.   
We haven't talked alone since this morning and I don't know what we are or where we stand. All I know is that right now I'm dying to kiss her.   
I force myself to look back in her eyes. I hope she hasn't noticed.  
She tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. I can see her smile and I realise I'm still cupping her face.  
It's time to stop thinking and act on my feelings. Besides it's not like it's going to be the first time. I bring her face closer to mine and slowly bring our lips together. She kisses me back but it's full of sadness. I want to stop and ask her what's wrong but I can't ruin the moment.  
She moves her hand to the back of my neck pulling me closer.   
The feeling of her tongue against my lower lip is making me shiver uncontrollably. She giggles and does it again. I pick her up and take her back tonour room.  
This girl is going to be the death of me but it doesn't matter.

 


	4. Question time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it’s the last day and Riley is being questioned by Farkle’s nieces and Farkle makes a big decision.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Here it is.**   
  
  


Summary: In which it's the last day and Riley is being questioned by Farkle's nieces and Farkle makes a big decision.

Riley's POV

"Hey Wiwey!"

I turn around to find all of Farkle's nieces and young cousins standing in front of me. Marabella directs me to a chair and they all sit in front of me, some on the floor.

They all look at me, waiting for something. I don't know what to say or do. I'm about to ask what's happening when Tiffanny, the smallest, starts talking.

"Do you wove Fakle?" 

I don't know what to say. Of course I do. It's Farkle, he's always been there for me. I never want to stop being friends with him. But that's not what she's asking. She wants to know if I'm in love him.

As I said, he's always been there for me, and he makes me laugh. He's sweet and treats me better than anyone. He's gorgeous and smart and all I want to do sometimes is kiss him like there's no tomorrow. He took care of me when I was sick last year, instead of going to Japan. He saved my life. I've always cared for him.   
So yes, yes I do love him.

"Yes, I do. I really do." The realization just hits me like a wave of fresh air.

I am in love with Farkle Minkus.

She smiles and sits next to me. I don't think of anything else apart from the fact that Farkle and I are leaving tomorrow. Then I realize they asked me something.

"If you've known him for so long, why did you get together six months ago?"

I start talking without realizing.

"Well, we were best friends and when I realized I might have feelings for him he was with another girl. He was happy so even if it tore me up, I didn't tell anyone, not even Maya. I knew if I told her she'd push me to tell him. I kept letting things slip so I stopped hanging out with him as much. I tried staying away but I couldn't. When we went to University, I stopped thinking about him, which i thought was good. But then he transferred and my feelings came back. It was amazing at first, then I kept thinking he was dating my roommate. For a while after my suspicions started I started denying my feelings. I didn't want it to be true so I told myself it was just hormones or something. I didn't want to get hurt. Then he kissed me."

They looked at me, some of them awing. I felt myself blush. I'd never told anyone that. I'd always figured I was confused or something.

"Are you guys getting married?" Marabella asked

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I realized his family thought we were very serious. In a way we were but that's only because we've known each other for about 15 years.

I know everything about him and so does he. I don't know how he feels but right now I want to run to him and kiss him, tell him I love him.

Farkle's POV

I heard it. all of it. I was thinking the exact same thing. She was the love of my life, is.

I love her with all my heart and right now the only thing I can think about is how much i want to be with her. How long I want to hold her in my arms. I need to get out of here now.

I walk aimlessly, or so I think. I've been walking for an hour and I stop when i see it. It's _the_ jewelry shop. The one where my dad bought my mothers ring. The one I used to propose to Riley when we were younger. Without thinking, I go in.

**A/N: I know. This chapter was short af but I decided I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger.**


	5. Please say something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please say yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr: riarklemedia  
> or my instagram: girl_meets_riarklemedia

Farkle's POV

I've  never felt so nervous in my life. Now that I've bought it I'm so scared. What if she says no? Of course she's gonna say no. We aren't even dating! Oh god! I've just bought a ring that she'll refuse to wear.

I can't but hope she might not reject me entirely. What if she says yes? She won't. What if?

I'm  in front of the door and I can't move. I'm paralysed by fear. I can't  move my fingers. I can't speak. Help me. I'm willing to ask Riley if it means I can get out of the cold. It's december and everything is white.  It must be like 23 degrees F*.

 

 

Riley's POV

Where is he? He's been out for two hours. I  walk to the door and open it. There he is, not moving. He looks at me  and his eyes widen. He's afraid of something. I laugh out of relief and  pull him in. He's not reacting so I hug him. He tenses and then relaxes.  He wraps his arms around me and I tighten my hold. It's nice to be  able to hug him like this.

When I let go his eyes are terrified  but his smile is happy. I frown, wondering why he looks so scared. He  blushes and leaves. What's wrong?

"Farkle!"

I'm about to go after him when Maya comes through the front door, out of breath.

She puts her hands on her knees, catches her breath and grabs me.

"Riley! This is a big deal." she's still panting but less than earlier.

"What's wrong Maya?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Farkle, I saw him,he-he..."she starts.

"Maya." His voice booms from behind me.

I  whip around and there he is walking towards Maya, grabbing her arm and  pulling her away. I want to follow them but I understand. They'll tell  me at some point. I can't control everything even if I wish I could

 

We're on the train. Farkle hasn't said a word to me since we  left his family's place. I turn to him but he's looking out the window. I  want to take his hand in mine but I'm afraid he'll reject me. I sigh  and turn to the aisle. I hear moving and then feel his hand in mine.  It's warm and makes my heart flutter. I squeeze it and receive a squeeze  in return.

I want to turn around and kiss him but I abstain. We  haven't talked about it. We kissed a lot at the Minkus' but we were  "acting". I feel the tears building in my eyes. I suck in a breath,  hoping he won't notice.

I guess he does because he puts his hand  under my chin and turns my face to his. He looks me in the eyes. Oh  those dreamy blue eyes! He's smiling, a sad smile. He leans in but our lips don't touch. Our noses touch and I hate that he's teasing me with  this. I can't take it!

I close the gap with force making him:

"Oomf."

he  chuckles into my mouth as he runs his other hand through my hair. I  bite his lip and he groans, slipping his tongue in my mouth once again  making me moan softly.

"Aghrem." someone coughs.

We seperate, looking at the place the sound came from.

An  old lady is staring at us, furiously. She makes us understand, through  her glare, that if we want to make noise kissing we shouldn't do it in a  public place.

I can feel myself blush. This is so embarrassing.

 

 

We're at the station, standing under the clock, just looking at  each other, in silence. We don't say anything because we don't want to.  All I want is to stay with him all the time. We see each other often  but I feel like this is the end. Tomorrow's the New Year and to be  honest I want to spend next year and every other year after that with  him, as his girlfriend. I won't tell him this, not now anyway.

He  closes his eyes, takes a deepbreath and when he reopens his eyes he has  that terrified look again. I'm afraid of what he's going to say.

"Farkle, what's wrong?" I ask.

He lifts his head, takes another deep breath and starts:

"Riley  Matthews, you are the sun. You light up my whole day, every day you're  with me. You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest, prettiest girl I have  ever met. I've known you for so long and I want to know you for even  longer. I want to see you in every mood, every light and every place.  You take over my heart. You stole my heart 15 years ago and you never  gave it back. I don't want you to give it back. i want you to keep it  forever."

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. It's stupid. Why am I crying?

"Riley, I love you."

"I  love you too."  he smiles, gets down on one knee and takes it out of  his jacket pocket. He opens the box and there, is the ring. The ring  from when we were 14.

"Riley Matthews, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man ever, ever and marry me?"

His eyes are hopeful. I love that hope. I love him.

But we've never dated. We've never been a couple. I love him and he loves me, our physical chemistry is _great_ but  what if this all ends up like Brangelina? I don't want to lose one of  my best friends. We have a great chemistry but the risk...

His smile has faded.

"Riles?"

He'll be broken.

   **To be continued...**


	6. It's not the end it's just the beginning

**A/N: I’ve been putting it off for so long.[@farkleyfuzz](https://tmblr.co/mtH0iepHfN7Ey5wjQVupxJQ) read this before school (if you have time). important news at the end! Btw some mature mentions.  
**

##  **It’s not the end it’s just the beginning  
**

Farkle’s just asked me to marry him. His smile is starting to crack. People are watching, waiting to see if these two strangers will end up together. They don’t know who we are but they’re all secretly hoping I’ll say yes, just so they can say “I witnessed the cutest thing ever!”

I know my answer.

“Farkle, I-” I start

He gets up and I feel like he wants to scream in pain. I need to tell him before he storms off.

“Farkle,” he looks at me, a last glimmer of hope shining through. “What we have is complicated. We’ve been best friends for so long. We know everything about each other. It’s always been easier when ever you were around. You’ve always been there for me and always loved me for who I am. Farkle,” I pause for dramatic effect. I can hear everyone around us hold their breath.” I love you too. It’s gonna be hard and different, but yes. Yes I will marry you.”

His face breaks into a beaming smile as people start clapping. We ignore them completely. Our lips are mashing together. Our tongues dancing and our hearts singing. His left hand is on my hip, the other is slipping the ring on my finger. My ring, my fiance. It’s a little strange. We skipped the girlfriend/boyfriend stage and went straight to marriage, but it’s the right thing to do. My future husband, the person I’m spending the rest of my life wih. My best friend, the one person who’s cared for my happiness more than his own. Then the silence fades and I hear it.

The clapping and cheering. I remember where we are, a public place. I take my lips off his, extracting a groan out of him. I giggle and he smiles. He puts his forehead against mine. He takes a deep breath.

I find his hand and drag him out of the station, into a taxi.

He gives his address to the guy and turns to me. My hand grabs the front of his shirt and pulls his lips to mine. I shiver as I feel his thumbs making circles on my skin.

My parents were waiting outside his apartment. My dad looked furious, like he was gonna murder someone. It may or may not have something to do with the fact that before we noticed them we were making out (whilst walking to the door, I know right), awkward.

Farkle’s just opened the door and is letting us in. I try to tell him without my parents noticing that he has my gloss on his lips.

We all sit down in his living room. My mother starts:

“ Is there anything you want to tell us?”

I’m wondering what she mans as she takes out her phone. She turns the screen to us. It’s a picture of Farkle, down on one knee, ring in hand.

How is this possible? That happened less than an hour ago.

“My colleague Jane sent this to me when she recognized you.” she explains.

I look at Farkle but he’s zoned out. I slide my hand in his and squeeze it.

“I-we-uh Farkle and I are ingaged.” I manage to say, tentatively looking at my father.

“That’s wonderful!” my mother exclaims, clapping her hands.

My dad doesn’t look as happy. In fact he looks far from it. He looks disgusted. 

“I’m not letting this happen.” he mumbles.

“Excuse me?” I snapped.

“Because he’s-he’s-he’s look at him!”

My mom and I both turn and see it. I can’t believe it’s happening. There’s a big bulge in his pants. I’m still holding his hand. I pull him up and drag him back into the hallway. I can hear my mom reprimand dad.

When the door closes behind us I turn to him, eyebrows raised.

“It’s not my fault.” he says, rubbing his neck and blushing furiously.

“I was looking at you and then my eyes wandered to the door, my bedroom. My mind just sorta forgot who was opposite me. I’m sorry Riles.”he looks really sorry.

I explode laughing. I can’t stop and when I see the shocked look he’s giving me. I die. Not literally. It’s just so funny. Farkle doesn’t feel the same way. I shouldn’t be laughing or at least not this much. He’s glaring at me.

I know what to do. I kiss him. He tenses at first and then relaxes. I’m so happy. I smile into the kiss. He groans and that’s it. I can’t contain my laughter. I start laughing hysterically, forcing our kiss to end as he scowls.

* * *

I don’t want to go. I want to stay in bed, cuddling. I have to go through. I have class. I can hear Farkle’s heartbeat. He doesn’t have to get up. He’s tired. He has class in four hours so he doesn’t have to get up yet. He said he’d take me but I don’t want to wake him. He needs more sleep. We had a late night last night (wink). I slowly get up, trying to get out of his hold without waking him. I’m about to get off the bed when I feel something grip my wrist. I turn around and see him wide awake looking slightly panicked.

“Where are you going?”he whispers

“Class.” I say simply.

We’re staring at each other. He suddenly grins.

“I said I’d take you.”

He pulls me back and we just lie there, for another ten minutes, enjoying each others presence, breathing each other in.

**A/N: My important news. I’ve decided to keep going with MTM. Yay! My inspiration is back! I don’t know exactly how many chapters I’ll write but yeah we’ll see… Don’t hesitate to send me prompts for the next chapters or any other fanfics. I love you guys.**


	7. The almosts

**A/N: It’s been so long. I haven’t even proof read this so I’ll probably have to edit this at some point. I loved writing this. I don’t know if this fits everything together but I think it probably gives you more pieces (of a puzzle). More notes at the end.**

**1)The beach: 18 years old**

It’s still the most beautiful sound. In any shape or pitch. For whatever reason it’s used.  
Her voice. When she sings it’s like angels descend from heaven. When she laughs it’s like an orchestra is playing my favorite song. When she screams, well that’s something else.

~*~

We were sitting at the kitchen table doing our science project when her phone made a tweet sound. She took it out and just stared at it. She didn’t take her eyes off it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was scowling.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
She looked up, deep in thought. I didn’t think she’d even heard me but when she finally spoke I knew she had. She got up and said in a cold tone:  
“We’re going to the beach. You, me, now. You’re driving.”  
She put her phone in her pocket and walked to the door. I didn’t know what else to do so I followed her out.  
The whole ride there was silent. From time to time I would sneak looks her way but she never moved. She was just looking out the window, fists clenched.  
I didn’t dare speak so we just sat there. I drove as fast as I could without crashing into anything.  
I’d just gotten my drivers license. I got it so I could drive her around, although I’d never admit it. She was deathly afraid of driving so it seemed like a good excuse to see her more.

When I we arrived there was almost no one there. 

As soon as the car stopped she threw herself out and rushed to the sand. She took off her shoes and started running. I got out as fast as I could to join her taking longer to take off my shoes. I didn’t know what she was doing, all I knew was I had to follow her.  
She stopped a few meters from the water and…screamed.  
She screamed and then yelled. It sounds weird to some people but it’s one of the prettiest sounds ever. Of course when you’re in love with Riley Matthews everything about her is perfect.  
I ran to her worried as fuck as to why she was screaming. I didn’t want her to be in pain.   
She didn’t stop or even make any sign that she noticed me. She just kept screaming.  
She only stopped when her voice wouldn’t permit is anymore. Only then did she turn to me.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
She grinned and started said:  
“I just felt like it.”  
I raised my eyebrows and she explained.  
“I just saw a post on Twitter about Maya and Lucas.” my heart sank “They were celebrating there anniversary. And I don’t know I just needed to come here.”  
She looks around and sits down. I follow. She stared at the waves.

“I guess I feel bad. I knew we didn’t love each other that way but I pushed. I convinced myself he was the guy for me, when he really wasn’t. I stopped them from being together for so long. Lucas is a great guy but… he’s not my guy. I liked him, of course I did, but I didn’t love him.” She pauses not moving her gaze.  
“Sometimes you just don’t notice what you love until it’s too late, until you’ve lost your shot. They almost lost their shot because of me. I wish I’d noticed before…”  
She stares straight ahead. I don’t know what to say so I look at the water.  
Then I feel her reach for my hand. I take it and we stay there. I can feel my heart beat faster than ever.

The sun is starting to set but we don’t move. We stay there in utter silence for about two hours.  
She lays down on the sand still holding my hand. The stars are shining over us. I lay next to her and start explaining what each constellation is and where it comes from. She smiles and I feel like her grip on my hand tightens. I almost think she wants to say something, she doesn’t.  
_~_~_~_~_

**2) Fantastically drunk: 20 years old**

I don’t handle my alcohol well, at all but if there’s one person that’s worse than me it’s Riley. It’s like a bottle of beer is the equivalent of 10. Don’t even get me started on vodka.   
She hates hangovers but persists in getting drunk at any party we go to. I usually have to interrupt my studying because Lucas is always too busy with Maya. What kind of friend would I be if I just let her get drunk at a frat party? No. I’m the kind of friend that falls in love with his friend and when those feelings aren’t returned spends the next 14 years pining over her. Great! (Sarcasm)  
Still I’m always here because if anything happened to her I wouldn’t have a reason to live anymore. I’m only slightly exaggerating.  
She’s promised not to drink but I know her too well to know that’s not true. She’ll drink herself drunk, which in her case is only like two beers or a shot.

  
“Dance with me Farkle!” She’s still only half way through her beer.  
I take her hand and she pulls me to the center of the room. She’s dancing to the rhythm and as usual I’m not doing it right. She stops and stares at me. She sips her beer, not taking her eyes off me, thinking.   
“What?” I ask, breaking her from thought.  
“You don’t dance right.”  
“What? Why?” I stop   
“You’re not feeling the rhythm. Listen to the beat and actually feel it go through you.” She starts dancing and I immediately see what she means. She turns around when the song slows and does a weird thing with her feet when it quickens.  
The song ends and I’m just watching her dance wondering how she does it.  
She stops dancing, listening to the new song intently. She turns to me, grabs my hand and guides me. I listen to what she said. I feel the rhythm.   
I realize why she’s always making movements when music plays or why she taps the beat when she’s listening to a song in her earphones. She gets so captivated by the song she has to let the feeling go. That’s why she dances.  
She turns around and before she sees I take the glass and throw it when I’m done.  
My eyes widen when she takes another beer, she’s still holding my hand.  
She drinks the whole thing.  
We’re pushed closer together. She’s still dancing but I can’t move. I’m completely frozen. She must notice because she stops too.  
The song ends yet again, this time she doesn’t hesitate. She takes my hands and puts them on her waist. She’s doing one of those “hips don’t lie” things. Guess she inherited from her mother.  
She wraps her arms around my neck and moves her hips slowly. I feel like I’m flying.  
Her hips sway from side to side and I try to follow but fail miserably. She notices and places my arms around her neck and puts her hands on my hips. She pushes them from side to side just like her. I can feel the heat suddenly. It’s too hot to survive for long but I don’t want to leave.  
Suddenly she closes the gap between us. The only part of us not touching is our heads.  
Her hands are still on my hips and she’s making sure I don’t move. I won’t. It’s too exciting and new and something I’ve wanted for so long.  
Then, I feel her hands move. They go up. Sliding up my arms slowly and pausing at my neck. She’s looking me straight in the eyes. She’s slightly drunk but so am I so whatever. I kept downing those shots when she wasn’t watching. Bad idea. Or good? I can’t tell.   
She puts her hands on my face and pulls me slowly towards her. It’s excruciating, the waiting.  
Her scent invades my senses. She smells of vanilla and cherries and… Perfection.  
“Farkle?” She asks, our lips inches appart.  
“Mhhm?”  
She smiles and crashes her lips on mine. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close, trying to close the non existent gap between us.  
She leaves one hand, cupping my cheek and pulling me closer, and grips my hair with the other. She tugs on is softly.  
I smile against her lips. This has happened so many times in my mind I never imagined it would feel this good.  
She bites my lower lip extracting a moan from me. I lick her upper lip in response and she does the same.   
Then I realized we’re moving. She’s pushing me towards the door, without stopping the kiss. When we reach the hall we stop, gasping for breath. The second we look at each other again we throw ourselves back into the kiss. This time it’s like fire and passion. I trap her against the wall, my arms on both side.   
She growls and that only urges me on more.  
Suddenly she pushes me off. I don’t understand until she starts puking. She throws up her meal and her drinks and to be honest it’s not as gross as with others. Ew!  
Then I start throwing up too. She sits down and that’s when everything goes black.

When I wake up I’m in my apartment, alone.

**3) Rules: 21 years old**

“Maya?"she’s whispering but I can hear her.  
"Yeah?”   
“What are the rules?” Riley asks nervously.  
“What do you mean?”  
I manage to stay still, pretending I can’t hear. I want to look at her so bad.   
“You know the rules. Like you can’t sleep with your friends boyfriend or girlfriend. It’s not okay to date your ex’s sister or brother,… You know…”  
When Maya doesn’t answer she asks.  
“What are the rules with… for instance two friends. What are the rules? Are there any?”  
Maya takes time to answer but when she does Riley seems relieved.  
“I don’t think there are any rules. When two friends get together it’s complicated because if it doesn’t work out they can’t be together but sometimes, when it works out it’s amazing. But there isn’t a code Riley. Even for like… dating your sisters ex is ok if all of them are ok. Sometimes people do it anyway.”

**4) Stations and Trains: 21 years old (beginning of new school year, a few months before Christmas.)**

I’m waiting for the sign to change. For it to say her train has arrived. For her to walk onto whichever platform and for me to see that beautiful smile again.  
It’s been a month. She was visiting her parents and I got an internship at Minkus Inc.   
She then went to Washington with Maya and I came back to New-York.   
Classes start tomorrow so she’s coming back. Her train is about to arrive. I’m gonna see her again.   
I look up and just as I do the sign flips and tells me which platform to go to.  
I’m not sure which coach she’s on so I stand at the end. She’s gonna be here, soon.   
I can see the train in the distance and I feel my heartbeat quicken. We’re just friends but I love her. I’m in love with my best friend. Classic. Comedy Material.  
I’m shaking as the train pulls to a stop.  
The doors open and people start getting out.

**  
5) The call: 21 years old (just before he asks her about Christmas)**

It’s been a year and they still haven’t spoken about it. He thinks she’s forgotten and she’s ashamed. She doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, yet…

~*~  
No POV

Riley was sitting on her bed, eyes closed. She was breathing slowly, trying to empty her mind but she was failing. She kept getting distracted, thinking of what had just happened. It was an accident! She hadn’t meant to kiss him.   
He was one of her best friends. It wasn’t that she liked him. She appreciated him. He had always been there for her and always cared. He was just helping her study her maths. Maybe he would brush it off, forget about it.

He was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling, paralyzed by the thought of her. Her… She was the love of his life, but he couldn’t tell her. It would ruin everything and he wouldn’t let that happen, no matter how much he wanted to.  
He still felt the butterflies. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. He could still smell her, hear her. He wanted her to himself but she was out of reach.  
He was totally oblivious to the sexual tension that surrounded them every time they were alone.  
Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed his coat and left.

~*~

It was raining outside, pouring. The clouds hid the moon entirely and the only lights shining down were the ones coming from the dorm rooms.  
Hers was the fifth to the left, second floor.   
She had given up completely, letting her mind free to think of him, about how good they were together. How did she think it was a good idea? It had been a reflex, unconscious movement she’d dreamt about before.  
She had miscalculated it and kissed him half on the lips and half on his cheek. But that’s not even the worst part!   
She had lingered, and then kissed him again. In the same spot. She wanted to scream into her pillow.  
He had just left without a word, leaving her alone and shaking.

She could hear the rain hit her window with force and she wished she had enough strength to go and dance in it.

He was about to throw the rocks to her window when his phone started ringing. He was wet.  
“Hello?”  
“Farkle! It’s Aunt Mary! Your mother told me about your girlfriend. We want to meet her! Bring her with you.”  
It took him less than a second for him to understand. He had lied. Stupid lie but one he hadn’t been able to stop. She was annoying him, telling him being alone wasn’t good and threatening to set him up. So he had blurted out that he already had a girlfriend. She had stopped talking about it and he forgot. Apparently she hadn’t.  
Aunt Mary was the biggest gossip in the family so if she knew everyone else did too.  
“What?” He asked, frowning.  
“Bring her! We’re all so excited! It’s been so long since you’ve had a girl around. It’s not that far. Please?”  
“Okay.” There really was no other possible answer. He had to sort this out, fast. He was leaving in less than a week.   
He hung up, worried and drenched. The rocks had fallen to the floor and he couldn’t think of any reason to pick them up.  
He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn’t ask Riley, could he? Maybe he could.  
She was his best friend. He could pretend he’d asked others first.   
He walked back to his car, already planning everything. This would be perfect.

**A/N: How was that? I feel like this was a slightly longer chapter than usual but…  
Which one was your favorite? The beach, Fantastically drunk, rules, stations and trains, or the call? I wrote the call first. It was gonna be a short chapter about that but then I decided that this should be a real thing.   
Thank you so much to all those who sent me messages on my different social media. It means a lot and always encourages me to do more.**

**Don't forget to leave kudos/comment!  
**

**I’ll try and post the next chapter soon but I’m currently trying to write 2 fanfics and one chapter for something else.**

**Love you guys!**


	8. Plans part 1

**A/N:This chapter is lame as fuck, but it changes everything. Also I haven't proof read yet so...**

No POV  
6 months till the wedding   
"Pick a date for gods sake!" He was exasperated.  
Riley couldn't decide between the 2nd of June and the 4th.  
"I don't know!" She whined  
Farkle sighed and said calmly:  
"How 'bout the third?"  
Her face lit up as she jumped up and down in excitement.  
"We're getting married on the 3rd! Oh My God!"  
Farkle watched his girlfriend/fiancé, dance around and sing. He smiled as he went back to the catalog of locations they were considering. Riley sat next to him and started looking at flowers. She gasped as she found two types of flowers she liked. And of course, the whole thing where they argued because of her indecision started again.

5 months till the wedding

Riley sipped her coffee as she waited for Maya to return. She looked out the window, watching the people outside. Maya sat down and looked at Riley, signaling for her to keep going.  
Riley sipped on her coffee before she continued solemnly "We've been fighting alot. We're both stressed and tired and I don't know how to make it better."  
"Oh honey. It's not your fault, it's not his either, it's tough. You've both got your exams and he's busy trying to balance classes, his job and planning the wedding." Maya smiled at Riley. Riley looked down at her cup. She sighed deeply and nodded. She put on her coat and left.

3 months till the wedding

Farkle smiled at Riley as she walked out of her classroom. She beamed back at him. Farkle waited as she said goodbye to her  friends.  
She placed a kiss on his lips and took his hand. They walked off campus, hand in hand.  
"Finally! I'm finally done with exams!" She breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"Yep! Anything planned for this week?" Farkle asked.  
"Maybe hang out with the guys." She was of course talking about her uni friends.  
Farkle's face fell. He hadn't met any of them and he was worried she was ashamed of him. Maybe she didn't want him to humiliate her by correcting her friends or saying something inappropriate.  
He wouldn't do that this time. He would be normal though this time.  
So he begged her to meet them until she said yes. Of course he didn't know she wasn't ashamed of him. She was ashamed of herself.  
~*~  
"This is Jake, that's Elena and there's David, Margot and Cami." Farkle looked at them all.   
Riley hugged Jake hello and suddenly Farkle felt jealous. She hung out with Jake everyday or at least every other day. Jake was a strong, good looking guy. He introduced himself but kept an eye on Jake.

Farkle's POV

I hate that guy! The jerk! He kept flirting with Riley and the worst was that he was looking at me while he did it.   
I couldn't say anything because if I did Riley would get mad at me. She would definitely be humiliated. So I can't do anything except be polite with them.   
Overall they seem nice, except Jake.  
I get up to get a muffin and (the guy who I think is called) David follows me.  
"Don't worry about Jake, honestly."  
"Thanks dude." I say but he can't hear because he's already gone back to his seat.  
I like that guy.  
~*~  
"So what do you think?" She asks.  
I decide I have to be honest.  
"I don't like Jake."  
"Why?"  
"I feel threatened." I look down. Riley loves me, not some other guy.  
"Honey, he's gay."  
"What?" She laughs hard at my expression and kisses my cheek. After all that. David was right I don't have to worry about Jake.  
No POV  
He should have worried about David though. That guy was like a snake.

2 months later  
Riley's POV  
I had just gotten the worst news. All I wanted to do was cry and tell Farkle. He would still love me right?

I opened the door and saw him bent over the counter. I put down my bag and walk to walk to him. I'm about to wrap my arms around his back when he turns around. He looks hurt and angry. I take a step back, worried. He looks like he's been crying. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when he gives me the answer.  
He hands me my phone and my eyes widen.  
"Farkle it's-"  
"I knew it! I knew that guy was a jerk! You cheated on me!" His voice is shaky.  
"I didn't."  
"How could you lie to me? It's right there!" He points at the phone.  
"How did you get into my phone? That's a huge invasion of privacy!" I know it's stupid but I don't know what else to say.  
"Riley, you cheated on me!" He yells  
I want to cry, I can't. Farkle's not listening so even if I do explain what this is all about I don't think I can tell him about it. If I tell him it'll crush him. He's always wanted it and id he's with me he can't have it.  
He would resent me forever and so would I. This is gonna hurt me more than anything but he'll be happy... Eventually.  
~*~

Zay's POV  
I see him there, on the steps in front of his appartment. He's looking at his hands, he's holding something small. As I get closer I see what he's holding. It's a little purple box. I stop in front of him and he looks up. Something inside him has shattered.  
"She's gone. It's over. The wedding's off."  
I sigh and sit next to him. I don't know how to help. I know he's hurting. I know he wants to cry and scream. I know how much he loves Riley and how much she loved him. I'm sure they'll get back together. They have to! It's Riley and Farkle, they're made for each other, they give us others hope.  
Out of nowhere Maya appears, panting and sweating.  
"Farkle, you jerk!" She half pants, half yells.

 

**A/N: Opinions? Posting the next chapter tomorrow cause this is Part 1 and it would be evil if I made you wait.**


	9. Plans part 2

Mtm plans part 2

Earlier  
Maya’s POV  
I was painting when i heard the doorbell. I put my paintbrush down and opened it. Riley was there, sobbing, hard. I pulled her into a hug, stroking her back. I looked down and there they were, what I was expecting, her packed bags. I knew that this time the fight had been bad, real bad.  
I took her inside and sat her on the sofa, listening to her as I made hot chocolate. I gave her the cup and she just burst into tears again.  
It took a while for her to calm down enough for me to understand her, but when she did she explained everything.  
How a week ago,she’d gone to meet her friends and only found one, how she hung out with him and he’d apparently gotten the wrong message. She explained how Farkle thought she’d cheated on him and that she thought it was best not to explain, knowing her real secret would ruin his life, crush him.  
She cried again when she told me what it was and in all truth I cried too. I understood why she didn’t tell Farkle and at the same time I didn’t.  
It was a big deal but there were other options, other ways to still make it work.  
She told me what she’d said to him, bursting into tears once again.  
“And then i said: I don’t think I can do this anymore.”  
She told me how Farkle froze and she knew he’d understood she hadn’t cheated. She made sure of that. She practically screamed in pain as she told me he’d let her go.  
She asked me if she could stay here for a few nights and of course, I accepted.  
She kept saying it was for the best, for his happiness, that it mattered more, but she wasn’t talking to me, she was trying to convince herself. She finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.

I slipped her phone and mine in my pocket and took my 'mission bag'. My plan, stupid may it be was going to work. All of it. I was going to fix everything for Riley because she deserved it.  
First things first:  
1)David

~*~  
I know it wasn't the best idea ever but... I hadn't had much time to think and it's the best thing I could come up with.   
There he was. Waiting on the bench for Riley to appear. Except, she wasn't coming. She had no idea this was happening, she was fast asleep in my bed.  
I stopped in front of him and said, more like barked:  
"Stay away from Riley, okay?" His eyes widened "You know exactly what I'm talking about, David h. This thing you have with her, it doesn't exist, never has, never will." I admit that was a bit harsh.  
"What thing?" he asked innocently   
"Oh, David. You underestimate me. Why else would you be here?"  
He gave up the act in the blink of an eye, and grinned evilly.  
"You don't know anything. Riley loves me!" I scoffed at his childish words.  
"Dude! Riley. Doesn't. Like. You. She loves Farkle and thanks to you right now she's sound asleep having nightmares and crying herself back to sleep."  
Suddenly he lost all the confidence he had and his fave only portrayed worry. He looked crushed.  
"How?" His voice was shaky and quiet.  
I took out Riley's phone and pointed to the messages he'd been sending her.

Davie: We should go out again sometime

Riley: wat?   
Riley: no

Davie: y? Because of ur "bf"?  
Davie: ur so kind. Ditch him. It's wat weve been planning.'

The next message hadn't sent but it read:

'Dear David, I think you may have gotten the wrong message. I am not in love with you. Sorry. We didn't go on a date. It was just two friends hanging out because the others bailed. I never planned to leave Farkle for he is the kindest, funniest, handsomest, smartest person I know. I love him more than anything and am ready to spend the rest of my short life with him.  
I'm sorry if you were led on but I hope you understand that you and I... Well there is no you and I. I'm sorry. You are a great guy with a lot of great qualities that someday will make a lucky girl very happy. That girl isn't me.  
-Love, Riley'

David's face fell and I left. I had other things to deal with. Things that didn't include a weird guy with an obsession and a need for a reality check.

Step 2:  
Catering

~*~

"Hello, this is Maya Hart, maid of honor for the Matthews-Minkus wedding." I paused, waiting for her confirmation that she knew me. "Yes, I would like to inform you that the wedding is going on. I'm so sorry about this. Someone has vivid dreams." The woman laughed on the other end.  
"Thank you so much. Again, sorry."  
After I hung up I took out the pamphlets and documents in my 'bag' and put them in his "pigeon hole".   
He would get it the next time he went to work and by then everything would be fixed.  
I left the building trying to figure out where Farkle could be. He's not the type to get drunk in this kind of situation. Very unlikely he'd be with another woman. Even less likely he'd go see Riley right now, knowing what she needs is space. So, the only place he could be was, home.  
I walked fast, starting to get tired after all the running around I'd done. It was past midnight and I still had to fix the most important thing.  
I didn't know what I was gonna say or how but I knew what would happen...  
There he was, sitting with Zay, head in hands.  
I felt all the anger bubble inside me all of a sudden as I remembered Riley's face when she told me about Farkle's words or rather lack of words, and movement. He hadn't stopped her and she was dying inside because of it.  
I ran across the street and planted myself in front of them.  
"Farkle, you Jerk!"  
He looked up, surprised.  
"What did he do?" Zay asked, defiantly.  
I ignored him completely and continued:  
"You know she didn't cheat on you! You went through her personal messages instead of trusting her. You acted like the biggest asshole when all she needed right then was for you to comfort her. You know she didn't really mean what she said and yet you didn't fight, you let her leave. You wanna know why she lied, told you she was done?"  
He didn't say anything but I knew he wanted me to.  
"Farkle, she left because she convinced herself you'd be happier without her. She said, eventually, you'd find someone else. Someone who could give you everything you want, and need. She knows you better than anyone and she couldn't let herself ruin your life. She loves you so so much and she would do anything to make you happy. She can't make you give up your dreams because of her."  
He looked directly at me, hooked on my words. He still wasn't getting it.  
"What could she possibly think she can't give me?" He got up, anger, confusion and hurt shown on his face.  
"I don't know if-"  
"Maya!" He interrupted and I knew it was time he knew. He deserved to know the reason the love of his life, my best friend, left.

"Farkle, Riley can't have kids."

A/N: already on the next chapter so that's coming very soon.

Were you expecting that?

Tbh I knew the moment I started chapter 1 this was where I was heading. I just loved how angsty it would be and everything.

Aaaaaaaaaa!

After this thing is resolved I have absolutely no idea what to write about. So please, please remember you can always comment "prompts" or personal ideas. You can post them anonymously on my tumblr (you all know it but in case you don't: riarklemedia. Duh!)  
Thanks so much to everyone who's read this and liked it and told me they wanted more. It really means a lot to me. I might post a whole appreciation chapter for you guys telling you just how much it touches me.  
ILY  
Love, Me


	10. Options

Riley's POV

When I wake up no one's home. It's around 2 am. I search for my phone, hoping for a message from Farkle begging me to come back even though I know I can't. My phone's missing and I'm too weak to look for it.  
I miss Farkle.  
That's what I keep thinking, over and over again. Because I do. It's been a little over 12 hours and I already miss him so much. I miss the way its seems like we were made just for each other. Because my head fits perfectly with his shoulder and our mouths are like pieces of a puzzle.  
I can smell him on me and that makes it worse, because his sent makes me both happy and sad. I'll always be his, even if he's not mine anymore.  
I rip off the shirt and throw it across the room, as far as possible, tears falling down my cheeks. I wipe my eyes dry and hug my knees, telling myself I'm not supposed to miss him. He probably doesn't even understand that this is for him. I'll suffer for him.   
I hope he knows I didn't cheat on him.   
What happens to our friendship?  
I don't think we'll ever be the same. We can't. If I'm his friend, only, it'll hurt too much. I'll have to watch him find someone new without saying a word. I'll have to stop myself from kissing him, touching him, telling him...  
I must have fallen asleep again at someone point because I'm woken up by knocks on the door. I walk to the door, completely forgetting my current state of clothing. I open the door expecting Maya...it isn't her.

It's Farkle.

His eyes widen as he stares at my chest. I squeal and slam the door and put the first thing I find on. Some sweatshirt Maya left around.  
I take a deep breath and he knocks again.  
He looks like he hasn't slept, I'm probably right. I know Farkle, when he's upset he can't sleep.  
He looks directly at me, maybe waiting for me to let him in, or not.  
I don't know if I should. I know it's a horrible idea but I want to invite him in.   
He's begging me with those deep blue eyes.   
I back away and his eyes light up, temporarily.   
He comes in and as we both reach for the handle our hands brush.  
I jump back, like I've been burned. He looks hurt.  
I can't touch him, if I do I know I'll melt and beg him to take me back. If I do, I'll crush his dreams and he'll end up hating me. It's better if I sit as far from him as possible. No temptations!

I sit on Maya's couch and he sits next to me. I scoot away from him but he notices and takes my hand.   
I throw it off and scoot further away. He grabs my waist and pulls himself to me.  
"Farkle, I..." I put my hands on his chest and immediately regret it. I can feel his heartbeat quicken and I know mine has done the same.   
"I...I told you...It's over"  
He looks right at me as he says:  
"Why? Because you can't have my kids?"  
My mouth drops open. Maya!

She told him. He knows. I know him too well. He's going to tell me it doesn't matter, that he loves me anyway, but the truth is, in the end, I'll still be the woman who couldn't give him children.   
"Riley, you know that's not true!"  
I realize I said that out loud. I look up, into his eyes and, of course, I feel like I'm falling.  
"Farkle you want eleven and I can't even give you one!" my voice is shaky and unsure.  
"I don't want eleven children. Not if you're not the mother. One kid or no kid as long as you're with me, I'm happy."  
"You've always wanted kids." I whisper.  
"Yes, I have, but...I went to see your doctor and with what you have we can still have a child."  
He then explains everything.  
After Maya told him he wasted no time and tracked down my gynecologist. She wasn't happy to be woken up so late but she ended up giving in to him and telling him all the other options we had.   
He had sparkles in his eyes as he looked at me.

•We could adopt, the process would be long but if we applied now by the time we were ready so would they.   
•We could also have a biological child if that's really what we wanted. The type of thing I have doesn't mean I can't conceive a child. It means I can't carry it.

I really should have listened to Dr. James. Instead I just zoned out.  
There were ao many different options and suddenly I feel stupid. I broke up with Farkle because of a number of things, that now, seem utterly stupid. I shouldn't have just jumped to the conclusion it was done for us.

Farkle takes my hands in one of his and smiles sadly at me.   
His other hand is still on my waist and all I want is for him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me.   
He doesn't move an inch.  
I slide my arms around him and hug him. He holds me tight, burying his face in my hair.   
"These last 18 hours have been the worst." His voice is raspy and soft in my ear. I nod and he bites my earlobe. I gasp and he starts kissing my jaw, making his way to my lips. I shiver every time, feeling the electricity between us. He hovers his lips over mine and I hate the tension building up.  
I move my face forward but he backs away.  
"Marry me first." He whispers.   
"What? Now?" I giggle, wondering if things will just go back to how they were before all of this.  
"No...Yes!"  
My eyes widen. I'm considering it. I want a party, I always have. I also want to marry him, right now. Maybe?

"Really?" I don't know if he's joking.

He nods, waiting for my answer patiently. He moves back to his initial place, his lips less than a few inches from mine.   
"Okay" I whisper so softly it's almost inaudible.   
I'm close enough to feel him smile. His cheek bones going up and his eyes crinkling. My eyes haven't moved from his but he's looking down. Before I know it our lips are mashing together and our tongues are dancing.

Our hearts are singing.

A/N: This has actually been in my notebook since plans 2 was posted. I've been too lazy to type it on my computer but someone insisted I continue this story even though the show isn't being renewed on Disney. I'm honestly hoping Netflix picks it up and am doing everything I can to make that happen.  
Thanks for being so patient with me.


	11. Cliffhanger

"It's too hard I don't think I can do it Farkle." she whined, her head in her arms.

  
"Riley you're gonna be fine. It's nothing you can't handle."

She lifted her head, eyebrows raised in a manner that said Are you stupid?! and then banged her head against the table. Farkle lifted her head with his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. They both stayed silent, suddenly aware of how close they were. Their knees touching, their lips inches away from each other. She could feel the tip of his nose graze hers and she was sure her heart had never beaten this hard in her whole life

He could feel her breath against his lips and it was all he could do to stop himself from licking his lips. He couldn't feel his heart anymore and he was afraid it might've stopped beating altogether. His lungs felt empty and he couldn't seem to be able to breathe.

They both made the mistake of  looking down at each others lips. Farkle instantly let go of Riley's face and backed away, breaking the charm.

Riley blinked twice and frowned.

  
"I forgot that I have...uh...stuff to do. I'll help you with everything later I promise."

Farkle picked up his tuff and walked out, leaving Riley alone, in the empty library. She sighed.

 

  
Riley woke up with a start and realized she was on a plane. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from Farkle's shoulder. His eyes were closed but feeling her move he opened them. He smiled at her and she felt the room get brighter.

"'bout time you woke up"

Riley jolted around to see Maya next to her . All of a sudden it came back to her. They were going to Vegas to get married. She was gonna be Farkle's wife. Maya smirked and showed Riley what she'd been drawing. It was a baby. A very familiar looking baby. Riley racked her brain, trying to figure out who the drawing was of.

"It's Riarkle"

Seeing Riley frown Maya explained: "Riarkle, Riley and Farkle. It's what your baby would look like."

Riley froze, it felt like she'd just been slapped. She unbuckled herself and walked to the toilets, the tears filling in her eyes. She locked herself in, just in time. The tears started falling down her face like cascades. she looked in the mirror above the sink and lifted a hand to her face. She touched her cheek and then covered her mouth to stifle the small scream of pain escaping her lips.  
She cried because something was wrong with her and she could feel it. Her head was pounding and her eyes were "leaking". She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink and threw up

•*•*•*•  
Farkle's POV  
"Riley are you ok?" I asked her.   
She looked pale but she smiled weakly and sat in her seat.   
"I'm fine" I knew she was lying "just..." she wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled into my neck.   
I wanted to ask her what was wrong even though I knew what it was. I felt sick to my stomach when Maya made that comment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the city where fun originates Las Vegas. Thank you for flying with us today. We hope you..." the voice faded out when Riley put her lips on mine. I opened my eyes and smiled at her hovering over me. Her hands were on both sides of me, on the armrests. Riley stared at me with those big brown eyes. Her eyes were sparkling and she had color in her cheeks.   
She picked up her bag and walked off the plane. I hurried up and followed her. I think if I wasn't so tuned into her I would've lost her in the crowd. I could see the top of her head zig zagging further away from me. Maya was flirting with the pilot and ignoring the fact that Lucas had called her 15 times. So I just ran after Riley.   
"Riley" I called out but no one turned around. I reaches the end of the corridor but I couldn't see her. Then people started crowding up behind me and I looked and there she was, lying on the floor, lifeless and with people circling around her.


End file.
